REBORN! Live my new life with my Dying Will!
by tempestflare52
Summary: Currently a one-shot, that is until I have enough reviews about wanting me to continue, so if you like it please a review if you wish for me to continue this story. Summary is inside, Complete AU post-DH and at the start of the Katekyo series... I OWN NOTHING BOTH STORIES GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE PARTIES! I only use it for entertainment purposes only! third genre is Romance...
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by re-reading the Katekyo Hitman Reborn series and the Harry Potter series that I thought I would write this Fanfiction...**

**This is a one-shot at the moment, but if you want more, than please don't forget to post a review if you want more, or if you think this is stupid... I promise it won't hurt my feelings ^.^ I have some spelling and grammar issues but that's alright I still hope you leave me comments on whether or not you want to continue this story.**

**The next chapter of the Ice Dragon Slayer will be posted this Monday, I'm currently in New York, celebrating the new year, and I'm writing from my cousin's laptop, and can't post it soon, because all my work is on my laptop, but I'll post it on Monday for sure :D**

**Hope we can continue on with a great year :)**

**- TempestFlare52 ;D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Harry is tired of the war that has taken everything from everyone. He wants the pain to stop, so he finds the solution in the only place he knows will free him from the chains, but he doesn't go alone, Neville joins him and together they jump through the veil after saying their goodbyes. However this is Harry Potter we're talking about, and nothing is ever simple, once through the veil they meet someone that will change their lives. Now they have new lives, new identities, and absolutely no memories of their lives as Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, with the exception of a few things. But what happens when a certain fedora wearing baby comes into their lives, and the lives of their friends, and changes their world around... this is Harry potter we're talking about... or should we saw Hotaru Nakamura.**

* * *

Harry stood in front of his only salvation… the vacant look in his emerald eyes told stories of a man, nay a teen, who had seen and experienced too much a single person could bare. He was covered in bruises, and blood that was his as well as those that didn't belong to him. He felt the presence of many people rushing towards him. He slowly turned and looked down at their faces, as they appeared one by one, all of them beaten and bruised as well.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Hermione asked, she was the only one aside from the teachers that didn't look to worse for wear, she had minor cuts, and injuries, her frizzy hair, now more managed, was slightly charred at the tips, he brown eyes tearing up, looking at Harry with a mixture of fear and understanding.

"You know what I must do…" he replied, robotically, everyone flinched at the emotionless sound that came from him.

"You don't have to do this mate, please, we're here for you," Ron begged, he was also a bit better, but he had a broken right arm, and a few cuts on his face, that wouldn't heal very well. His blue eyes also held fear, but it also held hope, for what? Harry didn't know, nor did he care.

"It's not enough… I can't… it's too… it hurts soo much… I can't even… how do you breathe…" he gasped, as he felt himself shorten of breath, tears that he held back beginning to fall. He was the worst looking of them all, he lost his left hand up to his elbow, which was partially healed, he had cuts all around his face, and his t-shirt was all tattered up, showing his athletic build, covered in cuts and scars, and he had a scar on his forehead, right where the thunderbolt was, in the shape of a single slash.

"Harry please, I'm here for you… I love you…" Ginny begged, slowly trying to get close to him, tears falling down, her heart clenched at the sight.

"NO! Get away from me!" He snarled he raised his hand and sent her back slightly, Seamus rushed to stop her from falling back.

"Harry please… stay with us, don't leave… we need you," Hermione begged, tears falling, a look of utter sadness crossed her beautiful face.

"Listen to her Potter, this isn't the way to do this… you can't end it like this Potter… you're a bloody Gryffindor for crying out loud!" Draco snarled, he was also the worse of the group. He lost his left eye, thanks to a curse from his father, he also lost his right hand, reaching half way to his forearm, where the dark mark used to be, and he had a permanent scar down his right eye in the shape of three claw marks.

"I… I'm sorry… I can't do this anymore… I thought I could… but I can't…" he said, he backed away creeping closer to the archway, which everyone could now see.

"Harry!" Neville cried out, he was also in bad shape, part of his face was slightly burned, he had a claw like scar on his right forearm, his left leg was broken, but it was held together by a makeshift splint, and he had two missing left fingers. He was supported by Dean, but broke away and limply made his way towards Harry, "you can't leave… at least not alone," he stated, before Harry had the chance to protest.

"NEVILLE!" Everyone cried out.

"Don't worry… I'll take good care of him, I promise…" he turned towards them, smiling a million watt smile.

"… Fine…" Hermione sighed in defeat, she knew that Harry was a stubborn man, and she knew that would've never been happy here in the long run.

"But Hermione…" Ron called out, he turned to see his girlfriend, turn away from everyone, trying hard not to let anyone see her break down, but he could see her shoulders shaking. He sighed, and glared at Neville, "you better keep an eye on him Neville," he warned.

"Aye… I will, I promise," Neville replied sincerely.

"…" Ginny didn't know what to say… the love of her life was leaving her… it hurt, but she somehow knew that this was how it was meant to be. "Please be safe," she said.

"I will… I love you Ginny… I love you all," Harry said, both boys turned towards the veil, and slowly began to walk towards it, many of the people there breaking down in tears, come crying out there goodbyes, others apologizing, and many just sobbing uncontrollably.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, she turned and run up to him, embracing him in one last hug. "Please… be safe… I love you…" she pulled back and placed a gentle and wet kiss on his forehead, before backing away into the arms of Ron.

"I love you too 'Mione, bye…" he said, waving at them, Hermione finally broke down, and began sobbing uncontrollably clutching onto Ron's shirt for dear life, as Ron embraced her and cried silently, telling her soothing words. Ginny also cried, as she buried her face in Seamus shirt, as they watched both boys enter the veil…

**KHR-HP-KHR-HP-KHR-HP**

The first thing that Harry and Neville noticed, was that they were naked… and somehow it didn't bother them, second thing that they noticed… they didn't have a single scratch on them, as if the war and the abuse never happened, Harry had an athletic build, while Neville had a muscular toned body. The last thing that they noticed was… everything was white… not kidding everything as far as the eye could see was white, and they were somehow floating.

"Okay so not how I thought I would end up in heaven," Harry said.

"Right there with you…" Neville agreed.

"That is because you are not in heaven…" a voice said, suddenly a floating head appeared, it was a white translucent head, almost like a ghost.

"The fuck…?" Harry said.

"The name's Luce… I was once known as the Sky Arcobaleno," she said, the head began to flicker, and suddenly both boys wore clothes, Harry wore a dark blue three-piece suit with a dark crimson red dress shirt unbuttoned by the neck, with a loosen black tie. Neville wore a black three-piece suit with a white dress shirt, also unbuttoned by the neck, with a loosen black tie. The head disappeared an in its place was a baby, with a white one-piece dress with a white coat with orange lining, an orange pacifier around her neck, a huge mushroom-shaped hat, with black and orange, she had big blue eyes, and under her left eye was an orange mark, almost like a star.

"What?" Both boys said in unison.

"An Arcobaleno, is a human who is known as the world's strongest, but is cursed with looking like this, although each curse is different," she made a gesture to herself. "There are seven of us, each with our own pacifier, each representing a different color of the rainbow, hence the name Arcobaleno, which is Italian for rainbow. Each color represents an element of nature, or a specific personality, I am the sky Arcobaleno… well I was… my granddaughter Yuni now holds that title. As the Sky Arcobaleno we have the ability of foresight, but our curse is much different than the others, while they have the look off an infant, we have the curse of a short lifespan, but we can pass my curse onto our descendants, the Sky flame is known to purify the darkness from people's heart, which is why I hold the sky pacifier.

"The Sun Arcobaleno is a young hitman named Reborn… but his real name is… Renzo, out of the seven of us, he, Colonnello, and Fon are the strongest Arcobaleno, but Reborn is truly strong, I hold him close to my heart. As the Sun Arcobaleno he has some healing attributes, though he uses his sun flames as a weapon rather than healing. He is a powerful hitman, which is why he holds the title of the world's strongest hitman. He works for the Vangola family." She paused, allowing the information to sink in, Neville hesitantly raised his hand, "yes Neville?"

"I don't mean to sound rude… but why are you telling us this?"

"Well… that's because this is the world you are being born to," she replied.

"What?" They both said again in unison.

"When you pass through the veil, the powers that be analyze you and they decide whether you pass on to the afterlife, or are reborn," she giggled slightly. "If you are chosen to be reborn (she giggled again) a powerful being from that world comes to you, and gives you a background of the life you are now going to belong to," she stated.

"Wait… does that mean I might see Sirius?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible, from what I've heard, the last person who entered the veil went on to another world as young boy named Kotarou, to help out a young boy named Negi Springfield. So it won't be possible to see him, since they also remove all memories from their past life," she said softly.

"Wow… so he's a kid?" Harry wondered.

"Yes… and even if you went to him, you two wouldn't even know each other, and by some weird way would end up as enemies, lovers, friends, or family, how you are reborn, is entirely up to the power that be," she stated.

"Wow… that's heavy," Neville said.

"Yeah… well back to the story… you talk about flames, like… real flames?" Harry asked, shaking all thought from knowing he may never see Sirius again.

"Yes real flames, they are known as the Dying will Flame, many people from the mafia have the flames, which are divided into seven elements of nature like the Arcobaleno, the sky flame is really rare with its purifying properties and its Harmony characteristic, the sun flame with its healing properties and it's activation characteristics, the storm flame with its offensive properties and its disintegration characteristics. Then there's the rain flame with its water like properties and its tranquility characteristics, there's also the lightning flame with its protection properties and its hardening characteristics. The last two are the cloud and the mist flames, the cloud flame has its multiplication properties and propagation characteristics, and the mist flames has its illusion properties and its construction characteristics.

"Each main mafia family is led by the sky flame, each flame is the resolution of a person, and each flame has its own color as well, and from the both of you I can feel the sun and the rain flame from you two, Harry… the pain you went through, and hardship you've had, yet even to this point your heart is pure and peaceful, and you only become aggravated when those who are important to you are threaten, you have the attribute of the rain flame," she said, as a light appeared and three rings appeared, one was the Potter family ring, a ruby gem with a phoenix with its wings spread apart, and a sword down the middle in the center.

"Wow they are so beautiful," he said, as he watched in fascination as the simple ring band and the brotherhood ring fused into a full finger ring, the design was a simple light blue ring with a dark emerald gem on the center and a ruby like trimming around it, with the peace runes on the center of the gem, connecting it to the other ring by a chain.

"Neville, you have an air about you that can light up the darkness in peoples heart, you can heal the pain of those who have not known happiness. You've also went through hardship, and with friends and determination at your side you were able to overcome them, you have the attributes of the sun flame," another light appeared, and the Longbottom family ring appeared, it looked like the potter family ring but with an aquamarine gem with a dragon and a phoenix intertwined with a sword down the middle in the center.

"I love it," he said, he also watched as another ring appeared, it was a silver band ring with a sapphire gem in the center.

"These are your rings, they will help you along the way, but only when you are ready," she told them, suddenly the rings were flown into a black box, inside the box they could faintly see two other boxes, one yellow and the other light blue.

"So now what do we do?" Harry asked.

"Now you will be born, as brothers, to a wonderful family, who is also very rich, but you will both be humble, you won't know of this or of your past life but you will keep three abilities from your world that will help you as well," she told them.

"And what are they?" Neville asked.

"It seems my time is up, be safe you two, oh and make sure you become great friends with Tsu…" she was cut off as the light enveloped both boys, forcing them to part, suddenly everything went black.

**KHR-HP-KHR-HP-KHR-HP**

Hotaru awoke with a start, he looked around his room and took in a deep breath, he had a terrible nightmare, although he couldn't remember much of it, all he could remember was that someone had died in front of him, and he didn't like that feeling. He quickly looked at his clock and smiled, it was 6:30 in the morning, meaning he had more than enough time to shower, and cook breakfast. He got up from his bed, he had a medium size room, he had a simple bed with dark red bed sheets and the end of the wall facing the door, he had a two desks in the corner making the side, one had his laptop, and the other was his study desk, he had a single wheeled chair, he had four bookshelf filled with different books, the first one closets to the door were filled with language books, French, English, Italian, and Spanish, which he was proud to say he was perfectly fluent in, the last three were filled with his favorite books from American and English writers, as well as his favorite manga's.

He had a seat window next to his bed, which looked out to the other houses. He quickly stripped himself to his boxers, he had an athletic body with slight muscles, he was 5'9, the second tallest in his class, aside from Takeshi, he had dark brown almost black hair, and a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes, which he hid behind silver rimmed glasses, which must to his displeasure made his classmates go all moe on him. He quickly went to take a shower and put on his uniform before making breakfast. His uniform consisted of a white button up t-shirt, with the collar unbutton, a light red loosen tie, and blue pants.

"FOODS READY ONII-CHAN!" Hotaru called out, from the kitchen.

Natsu groaned as he got up from his chair, and got his messenger bag, he quickly made sure that he was presentable, he had light brown almost blonde hair, dark hazel eyes, who unlike Hotaru weren't hidden by glasses, he had a slightly more muscular build than Hotaru, and they were both the same height. His room looked the same like Hotaru's, but he had dark blue bed sheets, and his bookshelf were also filled language books and books from many authors in many languages. He slowly made his way downstairs, and smiled as he saw his younger brother, although they were twins.

"Hai, so what's for breakfast," he asked, before sitting down and looking at his plate.

"Steamed rice, Miso soup with beef, since I know you hate tofu, tamagoyaki with green onions and bacon bits, and finally broiled salmon seasoned with grated sesame seeds and a pinch of sea salt," he said, as he sat down after pouring the both of them orange juice (If many are offended by the breakfast I want you to know that I got a list of traditional Japanese breakfasts from , I am sorry if many don't like that).

"Mmmm smells great! Itadakimasu" he said as they began to eat, once they were done, Hotaru grabbed both plates and washed them quickly. "You'd make a great wife watashi no kawai ototo," he joked, causing the younger teen to blush in embarrassment. (My cute little brother)

"Maa… onii-chan… when are you going to stop making fun of me?" Hotaru sighed, but by then Natsu already left to take care of things as the Class President. He left and quickly went to the house in front of him and rang the doorbell, and Nana Sawada appeared, she had short shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes and she wore her usual yellow apron, everyone calls her Mama, for some reason.

"Hello Hotaru-kun, Tsu-kun is still sleeping," she said, greeting the young boy with a huge smile.

"I know mama, I'm here to wake him up," he replied, before walking in and taking his shoes off.

"I'm so glad my failure son has someone as reliable as you," she sighed, looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"You shouldn't call him like that mama," he sighed.

"Oh but you should see his grades… my dear and only son… a failure… I must've been in the wrong somewhere," she sighed dramatically, causing Hotaru to giggle softly, she watched the boy walking upstairs a knowing smile in her face, as she went to get the mail.

"He's been getting better you know, well I'll go wake him up, make sure to have his bento ready, kami-sama knows he'll rush into things," he sighed, as he went upstairs and walked into Tsuna's room, which was a pigsty. Hotaru couldn't help but wonder how the both became friends with the teen. He quickly picked up a little while Tsuna slept, he only wore his pajama pants, exposing his lithe body, his brown hair in a mess that rivaled that of Hotaru's own messy hair. "Tsuna-kun… it's time to wake up," he called out.

"5 more minutes okaa-san," Tsuna muttered.

Hotaru shook his head, and looked around and found the latest test they had, while Hotaru and Natsu both got 100, Tsuna got 22, which was embarrassing. He smirked as he thought of a plan, "Tsunayoshi Sawada who received a twenty-two in math?"

"HAI!" Tsuna awoke, he turned to see Hotaru with his math test paper in hand, "W-why do you have that?!" He exclaimed as he tried to reach for the paper before falling, onto the ground, his face breaking the fall.

"This happens every time Tsuna-kun, hurry and get dressed or we'll be late," he said, with a slight glare.

"H-Hai Hotaru-kun," Tsuna said, as he quickly got changed into the school uniform, they both made their way down they were met with a weird sight, there was a baby in a black suit wearing a black fedora with an orange strip and a green big eyed chameleon on top, and a yellow pacifier around its neck.

"Ciaossu," the baby greeted them.

"What… who are you?" Tsuna asked.

"My, my, Tsuna this is Reborn, the home tutor you were given," Nana said.

"WHAT! I don't need a tutor, and besides a baby can't be a tutor," he exclaimed, as he patted the baby's head, however he ended having a kick to the face by said baby.

"Ah, Tsu-kun… are you alright?" Nana asked.

"Hehe… you got beaten by a baby… how sad," Hotaru joked, although mentally he was worried that this didn't even phase him, as if he could expect anything, and nothing even shocked him. He guessed it had something to do with knowing Ryohei Sasagawa, a teen with an EXTREME lifestyle, and Hibari Kyoya, who would bite anyone to death that annoyed him, yet Hotaru and Natsu were spared.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn, nice to meet you," he said bowing slightly.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hotaru Nakamura," Hotaru bowed back. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but we have school right now, unless you want to accompany us?" He asked, offering his shoulder to Reborn.

"Thank you," he replied jumping up to the teens shoulder.

"Bye you three please be safe," Nana called out, giving the bento to Hotaru, who put it in his bag.

"See you later mama, I'll make sure Tsuna-kun tries harder this time," Hotaru called out, as he pushed a depressed Tsuna out of the house.

Nana just watched as they left, a longing look in her eyes, 'I wonder when those two will realize their feelings for each other…' she thought, as she went back into kitchen.

**KHR-HP-KHR-HP-KHR-HP**

"Why are you carrying that baby on your shoulder?" Tsuna demanded, glaring slightly at Reborn.

"Come on Tsuna, it's not every day you get to talk to a cute little baby… right… Reborn-kun," he replied.

"Hai…" he replied.

"Ugh… seriously what's with that baby?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm a hitman," Reborn replied casually.

"A hitman… Hahaha that's ridiculous," Tsuna laughed.

"Hahaha… kawai, ne ne Hitman-san, you think you can shoot Tsuna-kun so he can run faster?" Hotaru asked, _okay, its official, I'm going crazy, I cannot just accept this as facts… can I? _He thought.

"Hotaru-kun!" Tsuna whined, "You can't honestly think this baby is a hitman can you?"

"Sure why not, I mean look at Hibari-kun, if he can bite anyone he finds annoying to death, why can't a baby be a hitman?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Nani! Hibari-san is scary, besides a baby can't be a hitman it's not real," Tsuna retorted.

"He did beat you up didn't he?" He knew that won the case, he saw the embarrassed blush on Tsuna's face.

_This boy is very interesting, he seems not think much of me being a hitman, and his eyes, they radiate power, and inner strength, not to mention his physical appearance is that of a professional assassin, he could be useful…_ Reborn thought as he analyzed Hotaru.

"Ahh! Hotaru-kun! Tsuna-kun! Good morning," A voice called out, from behind Tsuna, sending him into a shocked state. Walking towards them was Kyoko Sasagawa, the school idol along with Hotaru, she had shoulder length light brown hair, and light brown almost chocolate eyes.

"Kyoko-chan! Good morning, how are you today?" Hotaru asked, he leaned into Reborn's ear and whispered, 'that's the school idol Kyoko… if you can't tell by now… Tsuna has a huge crush on her, it's the only reason he's still in school.'

"Hohoo…" Reborn chuckled.

"Eh… Kawai, whose baby is that?" Kyoko asked, looking over at Reborn, while Tsuna just stared at her with love-sick eyes.

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn," he said.

"Ah hello Reborn-kun, why are you wearing a suit?" She asked.

"Because I'm in the mafia," he stated casually.

"Eh… that's so cool," she exclaimed.

"Yeah this is Tsuna's adoptive baby brother, mama was lonely and thought to adopt, he is cute isn't he?" Hotaru explained.

"Huh?! Hotaru-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, shaking out of his musing.

"Ehh, that's so cool, well I have to go before I'm late, by Hotaru-kun, Tsuna-kun, Reborn-kun," she waved at them, before leaving.

"See you in class Kyoko-chan," Hotaru waved.

"Ciao, ciao," Reborn replied.

"Hotaru-kun, why did you have to tell Kyoko-chan that lie?" Tsuna whined.

"What did you want me to tell her? That you're so stupid you have a baby as your home tutor?" Hotaru wondered.

"No… ugh… come on let's just go," he groaned.

"You like her don't you," Reborn stated.

"Nani! That's none of your business," Tsuna exclaimed.

"Why don't you confess to her?" He asked.

"Huh?! She's the school idol! Besides I'm way out of her league, confessing to her would be useless," he stated in defeat.

"It's time," he said.

"What's time?" Hotaru asked, suddenly Reborn had a gun on his hand, and aimed it at Tsuna.

"Die, please," he said, he shot his gun and hit Tsuna in the forehead.

"Tsuna!" Hotaru exclaimed, although he wasn't worried, _why am I not freaking out!? Why is this so normal?!_ "Did you really have to shot him in front of people?"

"Yes…" he replied simply, suddenly Tsuna's clothes ripped to pieces leaving Tsuna with just his boxers.

"REBORN! Tell Kyoko Sasagawa how I feel with my dying will!" He cried out, an orange flame appearing on his forehead, as well as his eyes changed a lighter almost orange brown.

"Umm… what?" Hotaru asked with a slight frown.

"This is the dying will bullet, unleashing the dying will flame," Reborn said, holding up a red bullet with an angry flame on the side of it.

"The dying will flame? Why does that sound familiar?" Hotaru frowned even deeper.

"The dying will flame is the resolution of a person who's on the verge of death, it is the essences of a person," he replied.

"Umm… where's Tsuna?" Hotaru asked, as he looked around and only pieces of Tsuna's clothes and his bag.

"Oh… he's gone," Reborn said nonchalantly.

"Yeah… I'll go get spare clothes," he sighed, going back to the house, silently giggling. "I can't wait to see how it goes when I get there," he smiled.

**KHR-HP-KHR-HP-KHR-HP**

Natsu couldn't stop laughing at his baby brother's best friend. Especially the look of pure terror on his face, the confession he made was way too aggressive, and Kyoko's reaction was priceless, she just ran away.

"Ne, Incho, don't you think you should do something about Tsuna's behavior, I mean he's running around in only his boxers, that's very disrespectful, how do you think this will reflect towards our class," Hinata Inoue wondered, she had hip length dark red almost crimson hair, and icy blue eyes, which is why she is named the 'Bloody Ice Queen.' Hinata's cold deposition makes her the most desirable student in the first year, although only Natsu and Hotaru can get through her icy exterior.

"Nah, I'm sure Hotaru-kun has it all under control," he replied, he sat in the back with Hinata next to him.

"I guess you're right, although how long do you think it'll take the two of them to realize that they like each other?" she wondered, as she was filing her nails.

"Who knows, Hotaru-kun, bless his soul is a complete idiot when it comes to love, and he's even more oblivious to his own feelings, and Tsuna-kun… well he's just an idiot, which is why the only girl to ever smile at him, automatically became his crush," he sighed as he looked out the window and saw Hotaru and Tsuna talking.

**KHR-HP-KHR-HP-KHR-HP**

"I can't believe I just did that!" Tsuna cried, as he put on pants, and tied his tie.

"I still can't believe she ran away from you," Hotaru replied, once he was done laughing.

"It's not funny Hotaru-kun, this is all your fault you stupid baby," he snapped at both of them, resulting in Reborn kicking him in the stomach.

"I was assigned to make you into a great mafia boss, how will I do that if you're pathetic?" He argued.

"He's got a point there Tsuna-kun," Hotaru agreed, handing over Tsuna's bag, they walked down the halls everyone either laughing at Tsuna or staring at the baby in Hotaru's hair.

"You both can't be serious," he whined, trying to hide behind Hotaru. This went on for the rest of the day, many of the teachers didn't even bother commenting on what a baby was doing since they didn't want to suffer Natsu's wrath. Both boys were kind and popular, but Natsu had a horrible temper regarding anything that had to do with Hotaru.

"We are," they replied in unison.

Suddenly a group of kendo students appeared, surrounding them, they grabbed Tsuna and rushed away with him.

"Mochida-senpai is challenging you to a match Tsunayoshi Sawada, for embarrassing him and Kyoko-chan," one of them cried out loud enough for everyone to hear them.

"Ehh… b-b-but, I-I-I-I… Hotaru-kun save me please," Tsuna cried out as he was being dragged away.

"Oh… he's gone," Hotaru said.

"Aren't you going to catch up to him?" Reborn asked.

"Hai, I just need to get his things, why don't you go ahead, if you find anything interesting let me know," he replied, before gently setting Reborn on the floor and going to the classroom to grab both their things.

Tsuna was currently in the auditorium, surrounded by many students, "hiiii, how did I end up here?" He cried out, suddenly he was pushed to the ground, in front of him was Mochida-senpai, wearing the kendo armor, his weapon in front of Tsuna's face.

"God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't!" He snarled, glaring daggers at him, "I'll fucking smite you!"

"Nani!?" Tsuna backed-up, trying to run away, but his path was blocked by many of the students. Natsu, and Hinata were looking down on the whole event from the top of the gym.

"Don't you think you should stop this?" Hinata asked.

"Iya, its fun this way, besides, he's not even there," Natsu smirked, pointing down there, while Mochida was ranting on about how great he was, and how Kyoko was going to be the prize, much to many of the students disgust, Tsuna somehow managed to disappear.

'That's another episode engraved in the history of my useless life,' he sighed, "well it's alright, I can't win anyways," he smiled, with a satisfied smile.

"Typical," a voice called out, as he tripped.

"Ciaossu," Reborn said, holding onto a rope, which is tied to Tsuna's leg.

"Reborn! Hotaru-kun!" He exclaimed. "What are you two doing here?"

"I came to return your bag, I was going to go to the dojo, but Reborn said you chickened out… you just lost me 6,000 yen," Hotaru glared at Tsuna while he handed Reborn ¥6,000 bills over to Reborn who had a sly smirk.

"Thanks for the business Tsuna, I on the other hand am watching you to see if you are acting like a mafia boss," he stated.

"Again with that crap, I already told you at lunch that I'm don't want to be a mafia boss," Tsuna snapped.

"But it'll be fun Tsuna-kun, just think about it… Reborn here said that I have the makings of an assassin, isn't that so cool," Hotaru exclaimed.

Before Tsuna could argue or anything, Reborn took out his gun and aimed it at Tsuna's head, "wai- wait!" Tsuna cried out.

"Die," Reborn said, as he shot him.

"Oh dear… I knew I should have brought another spare…" Hotaru sighed, as he watched Tsuna's clothes get ripped to pieces, and an orange flame appear on his forehead.

"REBORN! No matter what! I will get IPPON!" Tsuna cried out, as he made a dash back to the dojo.

"Here we go again," Hotaru said, as he grabbed Tsuna's bag and ran after him, Reborn was surprised to see that Hotaru had no problem catching up to Tsuna, who was in his dying will form.

"See I told you this would be fun," Natsu told Hinata as he pointed over to where Tsuna had just arrived, in nothing but his boxers.

"Seriously, this boy needs to learn how to control his hormones," Hinata rebuked.

"Maa ma, it's going to be fun, ne… Hi-ba-ri-kun?" He turned over to see Hibari Kyoya, head of Disciplinary Committee lean lazily on the railing, his black school jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders. He had shoulder length raven black hair, and dark grey eyes.

"Hmm… herbivores shouldn't crowd too much," Hibari said, looking at Tsuna who charged towards Mochida without any armor.

"Hai, hai, but it's still fun huh, Hibari-kun," he said smiling at the other boy.

"I thought I told you not to call me that… will I finally bite you to death?" He asked calmly, raising his tonfa.

"Calm down, and just watch," he said, looking over at the scene bellow.

Tsuna rushed towards Mochida, who was laughing at Tsuna's recklessness, and slammed his head onto Mochida's, causing the older teen to fall back with a broken wooden sword.

"A mount position?" One of the students called out, as they watched Tsuna land on top of the teen, he raised his hand in a chop position, and brought it down swiftly.

"What is that idiot going to do?" Hotaru wondered, he looked up and saw Hinata, Natsu, and Hibari all looking down at the scene, Natsu waving cheerfully at Hotaru, while Hinata merely saluted him. Hibari was a different case, he just stood there lazily leaning on the railings, staring deep into Hotaru's eyes, who couldn't help but look away with a slight blush, he looked back just in time to see Tsuna bring his hand back up.

"I got hyakupon!" Tsuna cried out, as they all saw a chunk of Mochida's hair on his hand.

Everyone began to burst out laughing, "that's smart, Tsuna!" one student called out.

"He never specified what you had to get ippon off of!" Another called out.

"Seriously Tsuna-kun…" Hotaru shook his head, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Ne, Hibari-kun, please stop undressing my sweet innocent baby brother with those ecchi eyes," Natsu said, smiling as he watched Hibari's eyes twitch, he took out his tonfas and looked at Natsu with a deathly stare.

"Ugh… now you've done it Natsu… he got mad," Hinata sighed unsympathetically, as she backed away, and watched as Hibari began chasing after Natsu, a huge amount of killing intent rolling off of him in waves.

"Stand still so I can bite you to death," Hibari said stated coolly, as he twirled his tonfas around.

"Hoho, kowai Hibari-kun, if I stop you might bite me to death," Natsu said pretending to be scared.

_Hibari Kyoya… he could be a great addition, I'm going to have to call __**him**__ to test out Hotaru, I can sense great power from him, and he would be a great trainer… although there is a slight problem with his current trainee… I can work with that,_ Reborn thought, as he smiled knowingly watching Hibari run after the other teen, with a huge amount of killing intent that it made him shiver with a kind of glee he would only have when he was face to face with a formidable foe.

"Ne, Reborn-kun, can please calm the killing intent down, your frightening the students," Hotaru whispered, Reborn looked over at the crowd and watched as everyone had a look as if they were put the fear of god into them.

"It's not my fault I found something interesting," Reborn smirked.

"Hai, hai, but please keep it under wraps," he replied.

"I make no promises," he stated simply, then he proceeded to fall asleep, with his eyes opened.

"Hai," he sighed, as he moved the sleeping Reborn and Leon, as the found out the chameleon's name was, from his shoulders onto his arms.

"I did it you two!" Tsuna cried out, as he walked up to them, he was wearing the school sweats, which consisted of green sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a green sweater.

"Shhh, Tsuna-kun, you'll wake Reborn-kun up," Hotaru scolded him in a whisper.

"But his eyes are opened," Tsuna cried out.

"Yes well… a hitman must always be on high alert, ne Reborn-kun?" He asked, looking down at the baby.

"Hai… gapuu…" he stated, a huge bubble appearing on his nose.

"Ehhh!" Tsuna cried out, they finally reached Tsuna's home, where they told Nana that whole 'story' although excluding the whole mafia part.

"Ohhh… well I'm glad to have such a cute baby son with me," she said, as she grabbed Reborn from Hotaru's arms and took him up to Tsuna's room, much to the teen's displeasure.

"Why is he sleeping in my room?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"He can't sleep in my room Tsu-kun, he seems to have taken a liking to you," she replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Mo…" he groaned.

"Well I have to leave, see you late mama, Tsuna-kun, please don't disrupt Reborn-kun's sleep, and do your homework, I left you a copy of my notes, ask Reborn for some help," Hotaru said, as he got up from the table after finishing his hot chocolate.

"Bye Hotaru-kun, tell Natsu-kun I say hi, and thanks for being my Tsu-kun's friend," Nana said, waving at the young boy.

"Okaa-san!" Tsuna cried out, "thanks for the clothes Hotaru, and the notes, see ya," he waved goodbye at his friend, all in all it was a great day, he finally became friends with Kyoko… however, now that he got to talk to her, he felt as though he just wanted to be her friend, instead of something else. _Must've been my imagination,_ he thought, as he made his way upstairs.

When Hotaru reached his room after dinner, he had a feeling Tsuna was going to wake Reborn up and something was going to happen, so he decided to make a makeshift bed, and told Natsu in advance that Reborn might end up staying over. He also found out that Natsu didn't seem to mind the whole idea of a baby being a hitman, and training Tsuna to become a boss. Before he could think of anything else, a huge explosion shook the house, Hotaru opened the window and sighed as he watch smoke come out of Tsuna's room. He looked up and saw something making its way towards him, slowly, he reached out and smiled as he watched the sleeping Reborn sound asleep, as if he wasn't just shot out of Tsuna's room.

Hotaru placed Reborn on the makeshift bed, and tucked him in, "please take care of him Reborn-kun," he said smiling sweetly at the baby before going to sleep, this was going to be a long road.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thanks for all the comments, I'm so glad you all like this I hope you all like this next chapter, I had some difficulty writing it, but I got it done, I worked really hard on it, so please tell me if you like it or not, but please be nice.**

**I forgot to add the disclaimer on the first chapter, so here it is: I OWN NOTHING BOTH KHR & HP GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS AND CREATORS!**

**Now I've decided to create a poll on what pairings you would want, if you have any suggestions please leave a comment :D**

* * *

The last two weeks went on the same, Tsuna being 'tutored' by Reborn's antic, and Hotaru and Natsu playing along with it, much to Tsuna's distress. Tsuna and Kyoko began hanging out more, being seen together caused rumors to spread, passed by one Hotaru Nakamura, that said that they were dating, much to the embarrassment of both teens, and to Hotaru, Natsu, and Hinata's amusement. Not only that but it seems as people began to slowly stop bullying Tsuna, although there are still a huge amount of students that still treated him poorly.

"I hate that brat," Tsuna grumbled, he and Hotaru were currently making their way towards classroom.

"Hey that 'brat' is good for you, you're slowly getting your grades better, if I knew that guns and weapons of mass destruction would help you study better, I would've done it myself," Hotaru smiled, as they both sat down. The bell rang and everyone came and sat down, the teacher walked in with another student. He had silvery-gray hair, and greyish-blue eyes, he had a scowl plastered on his face, directed towards Tsuna.

"Everyone we have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy, Gokudera Hayato," their teacher introduced him.

_Italy? Reborn's hometown… _Tsuna thought, as he looked onto the other teen, slightly ignorant of that glaring he was receiving.

_That must be one of the potential guardians Reborn-kun said would come… looks a little like a delinquent, however, I have to make sure he's worthy, but this promises to be a very interesting year, although I wonder if I should tell Reborn…_ Hotaru thought, as he smiled knowingly at the teen, he looked towards the window and saw Reborn on the one of the trees, a playful smile on the baby's face. 'Just what I thought, this will be interesting… so Tsuna-kun what are you going to do?' He muttered, as he watched Gokudera and Tsuna's first encounter, he had to admit, Gokudera knew how to make an impression.

Once class was over, much to Tsuna's relief, Kyoko, Tsuna and Hotaru left the room, followed closely by Gokudera, "so Tsuna-kun, Kyoko-chan, what do you two think of the new transfer kid?" Hotaru asked.

"He's cool, but I think he might have some authority issue," Kyoko said, with a sweet smile, Hotaru didn't miss the slight blush that was creepy on Gokudera's face, as he overheard what Kyoko said.

_This is going to be interesting, taking a liking to your Juudaime's potential love interest Gokudera-kun? Now that just won't do…_ Hotaru thought, as he could see the jealousy on Tsuna's face, _he is so decipherable… it's quite cute, _he shook his head off of that thought.

"Ha? He pushed me out of my seat and I didn't even do anything to him…" Tsuna exclaimed, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Maybe he's just shy?" Kyoko pondered.

_Poor, sweet, innocent, and dense Kyoko… she is clueless as she is pretty, and she's not even a blonde, _Hotaru shook his head, silently wondering if Kyoko was actually this dense or if it was an act, however, being her friend for nearly 13 years… he knew that wouldn't be the case.

"Well I have to meet up with Hana-chan, she said she wanted to talk to me about something," she waved.

"See ya Kyoko-chan," Hotaru waved.

"B-b-bye…" Tsuna said, not watching where he was walking, he bumped into someone, sending him back.

"You're not worthy being the tenth! I am!" The voice called out, they looked to see Gokudera glaring daggers at Tsuna, although Hotaru could also see that he wanted to be someone greater in life, show those that he's worthy.

"T-t-tenth?" Tsuna repeated, trying to back away from the teen.

"I'm guessing you're trying to fight Tsuna-kun for the position of the tenth Vangola boss?" Hotaru asked Gokudera, with a warm and knowing smile, not even phased at the prospect of someone hurting Tsuna.

"Nani?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah, who are you?" Gokudera growled, as he reached for his back pockets.

"Not here Gokudera-kun, please meet us at the back of the building during gym, see ya!" Hotaru waved good bye at a stunned Gokudera, dragging Tsuna by the collar, much to everyone's amusement.

**KHR-HP-KHR-HP-KHR-HP**

Reborn watched the whole incident from his secret hideout, which happens to be on a tree, and smiled as he watch Hotaru give him a small wink, unnoticeable by anyone, but for a hitman it was easy to spot. _I was right, he'll make a great assassin although he could prove to be a great guardian, I already have the first guardian chosen, now all that are left is the sun, rain, thunder, cloud, and mist guardians, though I have a pretty good idea on the cloud guardian, I just need to confirm it…_ he thought. He got out of his hideout and began to follow close behind his 'no-good' student. His phone rang and he quickly took it out, only a select few knew his private phone.

"Ciaossu," he answered.

'…'

"Yes, can you do it?"

'…'

"Good, I'll see you in a month, ciao, ciao." He hung up, a bloodthirsty grin appearing on his face, "everything is going as planned, now all that's left is…" he quickly made his way towards the back of the building, and landed on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Ciaossu," he said, with a playful smile on his face.

"REBORN!" Tsuna called out.

"Ah I was wondering when you'd get here Reborn-kun," Hotaru added calmly, as if he didn't just see Gokudera throw dynamite at Tsuna.

"So you're the ninth's highly trusted assassin, Reborn," Gokudera said, looking over at the baby on Hotaru's shoulder. He was slightly unnerved by the look of calmness on the boy's face, as if this was a normal thing. This shouldn't faze him, but he's never seen anyone so calm around danger, even the most trained assassins have some fears, with the exception of Reborn, of course.

"Ciaossu," Reborn said.

"What are they going to do now Reborn-kun?" Hotaru asked, glancing over at the baby.

"Please continue killing each other," he replied.

"Hiiii! Killing… what are you talking about Reborn? You're joking right?" Tsuna asked panicking, his eyes filled with fear.

"I'm serious," Reborn stated.

"What? No… way…" Tsuna looked at Reborn with complete betrayal in his eyes, Hotaru couldn't help but giggle at the boy's predicament. He knew that Reborn wasn't really serious, it was just a test to see if Tsuna had what it took to recruit his first subordinate, since Hotaru didn't bow down to anyone, except for mama, who surprisingly had a horrible temper when it came to the safety of her child.

"Hoho, this should be interesting, want a snack Reborn-kun?" Hotaru offered Reborn an onigiri he made with bacon and teriyaki sauce.

"Ah… grazie bambino," Reborn replied, once he realized that Hotaru knew Italian, he took an even greater liking to the boy.

"Non è niente, mi piace cucinare per voi," he replied, smiling at the teen, as he jumped up the tree and sat down on a sturdy branch. (It's nothing, I like cooking for you)

"Hotaru-kun! You knew about this!" Tsuna cried out.

"Maybe…" he teased.

"It's a lie… is everything you've been telling me a lie?" Tsuna whined, hurt evident in his voice, which made Hotaru flinch a little.

"That's wrong… I'm telling you to fight," Reborn said, taking out his gun, and aiming it for Tsuna.

"F-f-fight? With the transfer student?" He panicked, and did the only thing he was good at, he began to run away, "no way! I'm not fighting the Mafia!" He cried out, however Gokudera saw this as an insult and quickly made his way in front of Tsuna, blocking his path.

"Wait!" He called out, as he took out a hoard of dynamites from out nowhere, and they all seemed to light up as nothing, only Hotaru and Reborn saw him quickly pass each tip of the dynamite over his belt, lighting them up.

"WHAT!" Tsuna exclaimed. _Where the fuck does he put them all?_ He thought, as he began to back away.

"Gokudera Hayato, is a human explosive device, he conceals dynamite all over his body, his other name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato," Reborn stated.

"Eh… that's so cool, I wish I could do that," Hotaru exclaimed, as he ate an onigiri, looking at the scene with much more interest.

"Hotaru-kun! You've got to be kidding me!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran away from Gokudera, much to the teens annoyance, he began throwing dynamite at Tsuna, preventing him from leaving, which resulted in Tsuna looking for another route to leave.

Meanwhile everyone was wondering what was going on, Hibari was currently on the rooftop, his eyes closed as he tried to get some sleep, but the sounds of things blowing up awaking him each time. "Herbivores are crowding again… must I bite someone to death?" He said, taking out his tonfas, he quickly got up and jumped down from the rooftop, landing gracefully on the ground, and began talking towards the noise as if he's always been walking, much to everyone's horror.

"DEAD END?! Oh no…" Tsuna panicked as he ran towards a wall, Gokudera blocking his only exit, he found himself trapped.

"Time to die!" Gokudera exclaimed, as he took out more bombs from his person. Hotaru and Reborn calmly eating the last of the onigiri, and looking at the whole event with a slight grin on each of their faces.

"Ne… Reborn-kun… shouldn't you shot him with the dying will by now?" Hotaru asked, indifferently, although he was slightly concerned for his best friend.

"I'm going to end you! DOUBLE BOMB!" Gokudera cried out, as he took out twice as many dynamite as before.

"Fight with your dying will Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, taking out his gun, as he shot Tsuna in the head, everything seemed to slow down.

Gokudera was shocked when he saw Tsuna fall down, a part of him felt distress that he died. However, another part of him knew that this was part of the test. The Dying will flame appeared, and Gokudera watched as Tsuna's clothes ripped apart leaving him with only his boxers

"REBORN! I'LL PUT OUT THE FUSE WITH MY DYING WILL!" He cried out, as he had a determined look in his eyes.

"Ugh… if I knew this would happen, I would've brought spare clothes… you must really hate the uniform Reborn-kun," Hotaru sighed.

"Hmmm… I wonder," he replied.

"I knew it… well I'll go get new ones," he sighed, as Reborn jumped off the tree and landed on the ground, he watch as Tsuna ran around defusing each dynamite that Gokudera threw.

"Tch… Double bomb!" Gokudera called out, once more, igniting a lot of dynamites, before throwing them at Tsuna. He watched in fascination as Tsuna courageously used his hand to defuse each dynamite.

"I might as well talk to Natsu, hopefully he's not in another 'meeting' with Hikaru, I swear if I find them making out one more time, I'm going to cut both of their balls out," Hotaru sighed, although Reborn could sense the well hidden killing intent that was laying just beneath the surface of his skin.

"Hoho… this boy really does make an interesting person," Reborn smirked, he was finally going to make the best Vongola family ever.

**KHR-HP-KHR-HP-KHR-HP**

Hotaru has never felt such anger towards someone as he felt against their science teacher, he had the audacity of portraying Tsuna's grade in front of everyone, causing everyone to laugh and make fun of him, with the exception of Kyoko, who had a troubled look in her eyes. That wasn't what made his blood boil, it was the fact that he bragged about going to an exclusive university, which he knew was a lie, but had no hardcore proof.

"Did you see it?" One student laughed.

"Yeah, I saw it," another student laughed.

Just then the door slammed open and Gokudera walked in, Hotaru calmed down a bit, but was still trying to find ways of destroying that man.

"Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna muttered.

"He's always late isn't he," Hotaru muttered.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's alright," Tsuna pondered.

"HEY! You're late! What're you doing coming in at this time!" The teacher exclaimed, hitting the table with his hand.

"Ahh?" Gokudera glared over at the teacher, causing the teacher to recoil at the glare, and everyone began whispering how scary he was, some girls thought it was hot, while many of the guys were weary around him.

Gokudera walked up to his seat, which was behind Tsuna's and next to Kyoko, suddenly his menacing glare turned into pure adoration as he saw Tsuna, "good morning Juudaime!" He called out, bowing slightly.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun, did you have a nice walk?" Hotaru asked, as if nothing was wrong with what just happened.

"What's going on?" One student asked.

"When did they become friends?" Another wondered.

"No wait… Tsuna probably became Gokudera's bitch," another joked.

The teacher seeing this, decides to humiliate both of them, "this is just hypothetically speaking, but… let's just say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late… without question hangs out with loser trash… because like-people gravitate towards each other." He smirked, thinking he would humiliate the both of them. Hotaru, on the other hand, smirked because he was about to see a great spectacular.

"Old man…" Gokudera began, turning around towards the teacher. He slowly made his way towards him, until he was close, then he griped the teacher's collar tight, pulling him up, slightly strangling him, "I won't forgive any insults towards the Juudaime, Sawada-san!" He threaten, glaring daggers at the teacher, who looked he was put the fear of kami on him. Everyone was shocked at Gokudera's threat and abuse towards their teacher, most afraid of what he might do next, other's thinking what happened between the two.

_Don't fucking drop my name Gokudera-kun! Oh kami-sama, this is not going to end well,_ Tsuna thought, as he was trying to disappear, putting his hands to his head.

Gokudera, not sensing the inner turmoil inside of Tsuna's head, glanced over at him with a cheerful smile, "Juudaime, should I drop this guy?"

"Please Gokudera, drop the poor man down, as Tsuna-kun's advisor, this could have some negative consequences," Hotaru spoke up, the teacher looked at his star student with a grateful look. "Although… he did insult a student, and provoked this whole mess, but regardless of this man obvious lack of common sense, it would be bad if Tsuna-kun became targeted once more," he stated, everyone watched him with fascination, he just unashamedly insulted the teacher.

"Fine… but the next time I'm going to personally deal with it," Gokudera reluctantly dropped the older man and went back to his seat.

"Thanks… Hotaru…" the teacher sighed.

"Please do not thank me sensei, I only did it because I don't want any more problems for Tsuna-kun, but please remember that you are a teacher, one of millions, who would be honored to teach in our school. So be advised not to do this again, otherwise, you will find yourself without a job, and without a home," he stated giving him a dazzling smile, everyone was shocked again, he not only stood up for Tsuna, which was normal to some point, but he also threatened their teacher to sack him.

"Hoho, I knew I was right in thinking about adding him in our Family, maybe he can be a guardian, but what kind?" He pondered, _there's the rain guardian, but I don't think so, there's someone else in this class that has what it takes, especially the eyes,_ he thought as he looked over at a tall slightly tanned teen, with spiky black hair, and light brown eyes. _Then there's the sun guardian, but again, I don't think he's cut out for it, I mean I can feel great power within him, just waiting to be released, but the way it wants to be released is fast, and quick, with incredible speed, meaning he would also not be a good candidate for the mist guardian, I'm guessing that only leaves one last option…_ he thought, as he smirked, thinking that this was finally going to be a good.

_As maman would sometimes wonder… how long will it take for them to realize their apparent attraction for each other? However this makes everything even more interesting._ His thoughts suddenly wondered towards the maroon haired Poison Scorpion, her and Hotaru's eyes held a similar look, as well as similar color, with hers being a more forest green, and Hotaru's being an emerald green. _I wonder if I'll ever see you again amore mio…_ he let a soft smile grace his lips before heading off with Leon transformed into a glider.

**KHR-HP-KHR-HP-KHR-HP**

Once again, Tsuna was alone by himself in the PE field, the two groups that were playing basketball were arguing on who would have him on their team. _Why is Hotaru not here? I thought he said he just needed to check on a few things with Natsu, but he's been gone for almost 30 minutes,_ he thought, in actuality, Hotaru walked in on Natsu and another male student making out on the student lounge, and he almost tore their nuts off, so he spent the time scolding both of them, much to Hibari's amusement, who overheard everything from the rooftop, he was currently lying on.

The whole ordeal was solved by Yamamoto Takeshi, who asked Tsuna to join them, much to everyone in their group's dismay. Tsuna spent the whole time with a lovesick look on his face, as he watch Yamamoto score and have a great time in baseball, _Yamamoto is so amazing… I wish I was like that too, then I wouldn't be so mistreated, but… one can only dream,_ he sighed.

At the other end of the field, with a pair of binoculars, Reborn looked on with fascination at Yamamoto, "Yamamoto… his athleticism and popularity are needed in the family," he said.

In the end they still lost, putting all the blame on Tsuna, although some of them didn't ever do anything, they still blamed him. _I should just go home, it's not like anyone notice… I wonder if Hotaru will be home… wait… why am I thinking of him? Ever since I became friends with Kyoko, I've been thinking more about Hotaru… like I can't stop thinking about him… even if I wanted to, I can't… why?_ He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice someone walking up to him.

"Help has arrived!" A voice called from behind.

"Ya… Yamamoto?" Tsuna exclaimed, he watched as Yamamoto walked up to him, with a broom on his shoulders.

"Yo! I thought you might need some help," he said, with a grin on his face.

"It's all my fault, you shouldn't being doing this, yet you still put me on the team," he blushed slightly, _why am I blushing? This is just a guy… but lately… I've been blushing around Hotaru as well, sure I've blushed around Kyoko, but it's not the same for some reason,_ he thought.

"It's okay, it's only PE, besides you're pretty amazing in other things right? Like in the kendo battle with Mochida-sempai and the volleyball game, you're actually pretty amazing, ne?" He stated.

"Oh… um… I uhh…" he stuttered, no one ever complimented him, the only ones that did were Hotaru, Natsu, and recently Kyoko, but that was it, he didn't know how to deal with that.

"I, on the other hand, just play baseball, like it's the only thing I know," he sighed, slowly bringing down his shields, he didn't know why, but he felt like he could be the real Takeshi with Tsuna. While everyone saw the mask, he felt like Tsuna could see the real him, the one that wanted to be known as something else than the baseball star.

He was ashamed he's never noticed the boy before, maybe it was because of everything that was said about him, but he felt sick to his stomach when he would see other make fun of him, and pick on him, while the only ones to do anything were Natsu and Hotaru, mostly Hotaru, since they shared the same class, yet he just passed by it, not wanting to cause a bigger scene. _Am I really a nice person? If I was, then why would I always walk away when they bullied him?_ He thought.

"What are you talking about?! Baseball is a really great skill to have, I wish I could be a least a decent athlete, but… I'm just Tsuna, nothing very special about me," he stated, a forced smile on his lips. Neither noticing that Hotaru was standing behind the scoreboard, Hotaru clenching his fist.

'What are you talking about baka? You are special… to me you're special, you're my best friend, being you is what makes you special,' Hotaru muttered, as tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

"Lately, it's not been going good, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping, my fielding is screwing up… Tsuna what should I do?" Yamamoto wondered, a serious expression crossing his face.

_Why is he asking me?_ Tsuna thought, he didn't know how to answer him, no one's ever looked for him for advice, no one's actually bothered to talk to him in general… _well except for Hotaru and Natsu… I don't know why but I feel happy around Hotaru…_ his thoughts once again wondered towards his green eyed friend.

"Just kidding!" He called out, his mask up once again, as he placed his hand over the smaller teen's shoulder, beaming at him. "I don't know you've suddenly become more reliable," he admitted.

"Hehe… well I uh… think more effort is the way to go… I mean…" he replied, not really believing what he was saying, _look at me lying to him, I've never put effort in anything I do, I always give up when it gets too hard… Hotaru seems to be the only that thinks I can do anything… even become a mafia boss… which I'LL NEVER DO! I think…_ he thought, again his thought heading over to Hotaru.

"Yeah… you know I thought that was it as well… you're pretty good with advices…" he stated, once again putting his arm around Tsuna, while having a million-watt smile. "We really do agree, as I expected," he said. "Alright! I'm going to stay here a bit longer and practice a lot more," he called out.

_I gave someone a good advice, and they didn't laugh in my face… I like that, _Tsuna thought out, as he held a big smile, he would only have for Hotaru. _Hotaru… why are you on my mind… what are my feelings telling me?_

**KHR-HP-KHR-HP-KHR-HP**

The next day went by pretty normal that is until that event happened, everyone was getting ready for lunch break, when someone slid the door open with such force, making everyone jump.

"Oi everyone! Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!" A student cried out.

"NANI?!" Everyone exclaimed, Tsuna froze on his spot as he replayed the message over and over in his head.

"Come on Sora, there are good pranks, then there are bad pranks, and this is just a horrible prank," another student cried out, few of them agreed.

"This isn't a prank Ayame, when he stayed after school to practice yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm!" He exclaimed, everyone gasped, Yamamoto lived for baseball, and if he broke his arm he wouldn't be able to play anymore.

_No way… it's my fault… I was the one that told him to put more effort, I didn't even mean it truthfully… I was just saying random things… oh kami this is all my fault, _Tsuna thought, the sudden wave of guilt falling down on him, made it hard for him to breathe, everyone began the rush to the rooftop, to stop Yamamoto form falling.

"Tsuna-kun, come on let's go!" Kyoko called out.

"Um… yeah… I'll go… I just have to… use… the… bathroom… yeah… I'll meet you there," He lied, in truth he was going to look for Hotaru, Natsu, or even Hinata, anyone who could help him.

Hotaru overhead everything and felt his heart clench, _I knew he was staying behind to practice, that baka always goes too far for baseball, yet I left before making sure he didn't get hurt… kami... why is this happening, just when I thought Tsuna was making a new friend, _he thought, he left from his spot and made his way towards the tree, which was directly facing where Yamamoto was.

"You're not going up there?" Reborn asked, he had his gun out, after scarring Tsuna to talk to Yamamoto he was getting ready, something was bound to happen, and he had to be ready.

"No… I trust Tsuna in fixing this, besides I have something prepared in case something goes wrong," he replied.

"And that would be?"

"It's something I can do… I hope you can keep it a secret, I don't want Tsuna-kun to find out… not until I'm ready to tell him himself, per favore potete mantenere il segreto?" he begged, looking at Reborn with a serious look his eyes (please, can you keep a secret?).

"Prometto di mantenere il segreto," he replied, (I promise to keep the secret). This was the first and only time that he ever saw Hotaru with a serious expression.

"AAHHH!" Two screams broke the tense atmosphere around them. They both looked up to see Tsuna and Yamamoto falling, Yamamoto holding on to Tsuna, who somehow, managed to get behind Yamamoto, as if trying to save Yamamoto instead of himself.

"Baka," Hotaru sighed, his eyes began to glow, as he raised his hand, Reborn looking at Hotaru with vivid fascination. Suddenly Tsuna and Yamamoto were moving slower than before, everyone watched with fascination as both Tsuna and Yamamoto made it to the ground safely, no one noticing Hotaru in the trees with his eyes glowing.

"What did you do?" Reborn asked, his interest piqued.

"It's called stasis field, a master form of telekinesis, I can slow down things at a molecular level, make it seem as if things are moving slowly," he replied, as he slumped to the side, hit breathing a little hitched.

"It must take a lot out of you," he stated.

"Yeah… that's actually the second time I've done it, that's the only master level form of telekinesis I can do, the most I can do are basic and advanced levels of telekinesis," he stated, his breathing slightly slowing down, as he looked at Tsuna and Yamamoto laughing, a small smile gracing his lips.

"So you're telekinetic?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have one more ability but it's a bit more dangerous, I'm still not in complete control of it, both me and brother were born with these powers, our parents told us that they were gifts from the heavens… sometimes I feel like they're a curse rather than a blessing," he sighed, looking at the leaves.

"Why is that?" _So both of them have abilities, this could be interesting, they would make exceptional guardians, _he thought.

"It's just feels like that at times, my parents left us something that we were to open once we got control on our second ability, before they died, but we're still not there," he stated, trying the block the painful memories of that night to resurface.

"So what's your second power?"

"It's a secret, I'm supposed to have my own secrets, ne?" A playful smirk appearing on his lips, before jumping off of the tree, and landing gracefully on the ground.

"Who are you Hotaru Nakamura? What is it about you that feels familiar... yet at the same time... strange?" Reborn muttered, before he also jumped down the tree, and walking towards Tsuna's house, _hmmm… I do like a challenge… I hope _he _has a better time than I,_ he thought.

* * *

**wildarms17 / Love-is-Cyanide / Crusader of Darkness / vrriacho / Guest /and PChesire** - thank you for being the firsts to post I'm glad you all love it.

**PChesire** - this won't be a harem, I don't know what the parings will be, I'll have a poll up, but it won't be a harem, and if the pairing is the way I want it, then Harry/Hotaru won't be a bottom, but you never know.

**SilverReplay** - I'm glad you find this interesting, Takeshi and Ryohei will still be guardians, but I'm thinking of replacing Lamb with Hotaru, however I don't know yet, most of the plotline will be the same, just adding different perspectives, however there will be a few plotlines which will be completely different, I'll even add some side plots, but I still don't know yet. And there will be a few OC's that will be the reincarnation of some of the Hogwarts students.

**flower deep** - I'm glad you find it amusing, I hope you continue to find the rest of the story amusing

**anime lover 925** - I'm glad you find it funny, it was my intention, although there will be a few serious, and even sad moments, but for the rest it will be entertaining, but with the parings, as I've said in the beginning I'm making a poll to see what parings you like the most.

**no-name** - I don't really understand, but, the parings will be decided on the poll, but this story will be the whole Katekyo Hitman Reborn series, but with Natsu/Neville and Hotaru/Harry inserted in them.

**SleepyMangaHead** - I can imagine it, I also squealed when many of you began to review on this, cause I totally did... in a manly way... probably... I also like the obliviousness, that was something about both that I didn't want to change much of, with the Hibari and Natsu paring, again I'll post a poll saying what paring you would like, also the kiss idea is brilliant I was actually going to add that in another chapter, I was either thinking of having the kiss be in front the whole school, or in front of the guardians, and Kyoko and Haru... but like I said, it's still just an idea.


End file.
